


Testing me

by LenaLawlipop



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Glove Kink, Hair Pulling, M/M, Suggestive, Yurio is a third wheel, not explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:18:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8274292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaLawlipop/pseuds/LenaLawlipop
Summary: Victor had once been used to people liking his hair a tad too much, but it had been a long time since then...
  "God is testing me...""Yuuri! I didn't know you thought so highly of m-!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Did anyone say glove kink plus hair pulling kink? No?
> 
> Well here you have it anyway! :'D
> 
> **Disclaimer: I do not own Yuri! on Ice**

"God is testing me..." he heard, and without losing a beat, Victor flashed a blinding grin at the younger man, shaking his fringe away and giving him his trademark wink.

"Yuuri! I didn't know you thought so highly of m-!" he didn't get to finish his sentence.

Suddenly, gloved fingers were on his face, pulling it upwards in very much a similar fashion as he had done to Yuuri the night after they had met. He blinked. He wasn't usually in this end of the scene. Yuuri was leaning over the rink wall, the ice and the skates making him just tall enough to look at Victor from above. He was staring at him intently, but instead of speaking, like Victor thought he would, he merely laced his other hand's fingers into his long fringe and pulled it away from his eyes harshly, yanking his head slightly to the side. Victor winced, but words of protest died in his lips as he took in the sight Yuuri was giving him.

A pleased grin adorned the younger athlete's lips, almost a satisfied smirk, and the grip on his hair tightened. The fingers on his chin tilted it upwards just a bit more so Yuuri's face could align with his. For a moment, Victor could almost taste the kiss about to happen, but suddenly, the sound of someone kicking the door open alerted both of them, and the hands were gone, the moment shattering like it had never happened, and Yuuri was skating away, the only thing betraying him being his heavy blush, that faded away as soon as he concentrated back on his routine. Yurio appeared soon enough, complaining that they had started practicing without him or something, Victor wasn't really paying attention.

His hair, huh...? He ran his own fingers through it, combing it back into place, hiding the sharp, sudden, sting of pleasure than run through his back when Yuuri's eyes landed on him as he did. He swore he saw a small smirk on his lips, but it was gone a moment afterwards, and he tried to push it out of his mind, tried to focus on his student, tried to forget the pleasant feeling that threatened with pooling on his chest at the memory of Yuuri centimeters away from his lips, gloved fingers pulling on his hair and caressing his face.

As he flipped his head, though, to move his fringe away from his eyes, he realized it was going to be harder than he had initially thought.

_"I think if God is testing anyone here, it's certainly me..."_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little drabble :D Kudos and reviews are highly appreciated!
> 
> ~Lena


End file.
